La Relève
La Relève est le douzième épisode de la saison 7 de Buffy contre les vampires. Résumé Buffy et Spike entraînent les Tueuses Potentielles alors que Giles est parti à Shanghai pour en ramener une autre. Pendant ce temps, Willow jette un sort pour découvrir une potentielle vivant à Sunnydale. La boule lumineuse créée par le sort vient frapper Dawn, qui se tenait devant la porte d'entrée. Effrayée par cette révélation, Dawn sort de la maison. Elle rencontre Amanda, une camarade du lycée, qui lui annonce qu'elle s'est fait attaquer par un vampire mais qu'elle a réussi à l'enfermer dans une salle de classe. Dawn décide de s'occuper du problème. Les deux jeunes filles retournent au lycée où elles sont prises en chasse par le vampire. Pendant ce temps, Buffy et Spike emmènent les potentielles dans une crypte où Buffy se bat avec un vampire avant de brusquement quitter les lieux avec Spike, laissant juste tomber un pieu au sol pour voir comment les potentielles peuvent se débrouiller seules. Au lycée, Dawn applique les leçons de Buffy pour trouver des moyens ingénieux de résister aux assauts du vampire mais des Bringers arrivent et s'en prennent à Amanda. Dawn comprend alors qu'elle n'est pas une potentielle mais qu'il s'agissait d'Amanda (qui se trouvait derrière la porte au moment où Willow a lancé son sortilège). Elle lui donne son arme. Amanda tue le vampire alors que Buffy, Spike et Alex arrivent à la rescousse et se chargent des Bringers. Amanda est amenée chez les Summers où elle se joint aux autres potentielles qui sont toutes excitées d'avoir tué leur premier vampire. Alex remarque la déception de Dawn de ne pas être une potentielle. Il lui remonte le moral en lui disant combien il est difficile d'être les deux seuls du groupe à être dépourvus de super-pouvoirs et qu'elle n'en est que plus digne d'admiration. Apparitions Personnages * Démon inconnu * Vampire inconnu * Margo la barjo Organisation et Titres * Scooby-Gang * La Tueuse * Tueuse Potentielle * Coven du Devon (mentionné) Espèces * Humain * Vampire * Sorcière * Démon ** Messagers de la Mort ** Démon à la peau qui tombe * Cochon (mentionné) Événements * Embuscade sur Dawn et Amanda Lieux * Maison des Summers * Lycée de Sunnydale ** Sceau de Danzalthar (mentionné) * Bar de démons Armes et Objets * Pieu * Croix * Hache * Arbalète * Masse * Amarante * "Witchcraft" * Œufs * Chrysalides * Gousses à papillon * Peau de serpent * Couteau des Bringers Sortilèges et Rituels *Sort de localisation de Tueuse Potentielle *Sort de localisation de démons Morts * Un vampire, tué par Kennedy, Molly, Vi et Rona * Un Messager de la Mort, tué par Buffy * Un Messager de la Mort, tué par Spike * Un Messager de la Mort, tué par Buffy * Un vampire, tué par Amanda Le Saviez-vous ? * Le rôle d’Amanda (qui est apparue pour la première fois dans La Prédiction), était normalement prévu pour n’être qu’un rôle d’un épisode. Mais son personnage fut réintégré à la série grâce à la connexion entre l’actrice Sarah Hagan (alias Amanda) et la scénariste Rebecca Rand Kirshner qui avait écrit des épisodes de l’ancienne série avec Sarah Hagan « Freaks and Geeks ». * Cet épisode est centré sur Dawn. * Quand Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Molly, Rona, Vi, Kennedy et Andrew sont dans la cuisines, Kennedy devait dire cette ligne : Kennedy : « Hey guys, we fit three more people in here and we can call the Guinness Book people. » Chronologie * Le 12ème épisode de la série est généralement celui de l’anniversaire de Buffy. À part la saison 1 qui s’est terminé au 12ème épisode, la saison 7 est l’unique saison à ne pas fêter l’anniversaire de Buffy. Mais cela pourrait s’expliquer par le fait que à l’anniversaire de Buffy dans la saison 6, Spike lui a dit: « As-tu déjà pensé à ne pas fêter ton anniversaire ? ». * Cet épisode marque le commencement de l’entrainement intensif des Potentielles par Spike et Buffy. * Cet épisode marque également l’intégration d’Andrew dans une réunion du Scooby. Une première étape de son rapprochement avec le groupe. * Cet épisode montre un grand rapprochement entre Dawn et Alex qui conduira à leur futur relation amoureuse dans la saison 8. * Anya compare la lignée des Tueuses à la lignée du Pape. * On apprend que Clem le démon peut faire sortir des sortes de tentacules de son visages. Probablement en mécanisme de défense. Il s’en sert ici pour faire peur aux Potentielles. * Malgré son dégout pour le Cruciamentum, Buffy fait subir exactement la même chose aux Potentielles. En effet, elle les enferme dans la crypte sans aucun pouvoirs de Tueuse et les force à tuer le vampire grâce à leur ingéniosité et leur entrainement. Musiques * Silverbullit – « I Love You » * Robert Duncan - original score Citations Anya : C'est fou, tu te rends compte. Tu n'étais qu'une ado godiche et niaise avec des souvenirs fabriqués et une tendance à la kleptomanie et maintenant tu es une héroïne avec une espérance de vie extrêmement brève. Alex : J'ai vu ce que tu as fait hier soir. Dawn : Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de croire que j'étais la Tueuse. Alex : Tu as dû te sentir devenir toute spéciale. Devenir Miss Sunnydale. Et quant tu t'es aperçue que tu n'étais pas l'élue, tu as tendu ta couronne à Amanda sans hésiter une seule minute. Tu lui as donné ton pouvoir. Dawn : Il ne m'appartenait pas. Alex : Ils ne sauront jamais à quel point c'est dur de ne pas faire partie de ceux qui sont élus, de vivre dans l'ombre de personnes qui prennent toute la lumière. Mais moi je sais. J'en vois plus qu'on ne se l'imagine parce qu'on ne fait pas attention à moi. Je t'ai vue hier soir. Je te vois travailler aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas spéciale. Tu es extraordinaire. Dawn (au bord des larmes) : Ça doit être ça ton pouvoir. Alex : Quoi ? Dawn : De regarder, de savoir. Alex : Tu as peut-être raison. Je devrais mettre une cape. Dawn : Tu la mériterais. en:Potential nl:Potential de:Die Anwärterin Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 7